


Halloween in Yavin

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Modern AU, Part of the Holidays in Yavin Series, Party, talks about starting a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: It's Halloween in Yavin! Time for pumpkins and candy and costumes. Not to mention, Rose's infamous Halloween party.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160432
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	Halloween in Yavin

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry into this fun 'verse! This one is a ton of fun and takes a slight, filthy detour at the end (all insinuated, nothing explicit). Hope you enjoy!

“Rey?” shouted Poe up the stairs. “You coming down?”

She looked down at the little clock on her desktop in shock. The plan had been to answer one final email from the caterer (not work, she was very firmly logged off at 5pm these days per her work arrangement), which had somehow turned into three, and now she was barely five minutes away from trick or treat starting.

“Yes!” she yelled in return. “Just finishing an email.” She quickly wrapped up her thought about chair coverings and sent it off. Good lord, there were way too many decisions to be made before December 31. She’d thought this would be simple, have it at Rose’s, and a quick turnaround meant less time planning.

Wrong.

Then again, she didn’t know what she’d been expecting with Rose as her maid of honor and Poe as her groom. The newly minted Mrs. Calrissian took her duties (and wedding planning) very seriously, having just pulled off what felt like the event of the century for her own. And Poe the-king-of-big-gestures Dameron was no better. 

What had once been an intimate gathering of their closest family and friends was now shaping up to be the event of the season. Rey sighed. As long as she got to marry the love of her life, then at the end of the day, she was happy. The rest was just window dressing.

Speaking of window dressing, she had to get into her costume before the kids arrived. She stood up in front of the gorgeous desk Poe had built her, because of course Poe had built her a desk and had it ready and waiting after her birthday party, and allowed herself a quick stretch. Poe may have been the best at Christmas and birthdays, but Halloween was Rey’s time.

It was the one vestige of her former life that she’d never managed to kick, even during her years in Coruscant. Though naturally, Halloween looked a little different there than it did here, she did her best. Passing out candy for the building’s trick or treat. Finding the most over the top costume for her friend’s Halloween party. Not even Ben Solo himself had been able to break her from it. And now, for the first time in years, she got to do the real deal.

Poe, being Poe, had of course been game, so they’d done it all. Apple picking in early fall. Corn mazes. Warm apple cider. Pumpkin picking at Rose’s. Caramel apples. An untold number of Hocus Pocus rewatches. Even a haunted house (while Poe screamed like a girl).

And now, it was time for the couples costume.

She’d spent months on Pinterest scrolling for the perfect idea, Poe’s only request being “go wild.” So she debated. Pick a costume that says something about them as a couple? Just a couple that she likes? Do they go funny or scary or serious? She’d almost settled on Kronk and Yzma (though that was a pretty deep cut) when she finally found the winner.

Stepping into the master, she found the costume all laid out and waiting for her. Bo Peep from Toy Story. But not the one from the first three movies with her demure demeanor and frothy dress. No she needed the kick ass version from the last movie, complete with staff. 

And if that meant that Poe’s Sheriff Woody costume required a very tight pair of jeans and cowboy boots? Well then so be it.

Excited as she was, she donned it in record time, bounding down the steps to find Poe in all his glory in the front hall. 

“Hey,” he said, the sweetest little smile on his face as she came down the stairs.

He looked goddamned adorable in the little vest and cowboy hat, not to mention the skintight jeans she’d picked for the occasion, but Rey couldn’t even appreciate the view, not she had to make sure everything was ready. 

“Hey,” she answered, returning the smile. It was gonna be tough keeping it PG during trick or trick with him looking like that. “I just gotta-”

“We’re all lit and ready,” he said, not even letting her finish. Of course he’d get everything going. The man was fucking perfect. He took her into his arms. “I figured it would be close. Leia?”

There was no heat in his words, but they had been talking extensively (and sometimes with professional help) about her creating more of a work-life balance. So it was with pride that she answered, “Nope. Caterer.” Poe tried and failed not to look surprised. “And Rose’s chair vendor. Apparently there is such a thing as a chair covering emergency.” She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly to show him exactly what she felt about that.

She got the desired response when Poe laughed. 

“Well, thank you for handling the chair emergency.” He placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. “I know how much this wedding planning is not your thing.”

“For you, I’ll do it. Not anyone else.”

His smile went wide. “Well then it’s a good thing you’re marrying me and not someone else.”

“I know.”

Poe poked her. “Come on, you’re supposed to say ‘of course it’s you,’ or ‘it’s only you, dear.’”

“Of course it’s you! It’s only you, dear!” she said in response, fluttering her eyelashes. 

“Ugh, you can sound a little more convincing.” Rey laughed, earning a quick squeeze. “Anyway, there’s pizza in the kitchen if you’re hungry. We’ll need all the carbs we can get for Rose’s later.”

She looked at him, those sweet brown eyes like melted caramel locking with hers. He always knew the way to her heart: her stomach. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Once or twice.” Poe closed the distance between them, letting his lips linger, the heat build. For the first time since she’d been back, he was completely clean-shaven, the feel of his actual skin on her face foreign. Almost like kissing a stranger. The thought seemed to ignite something inside her. That could be fun. Maybe they didn’t have to pass out candy….

That thought was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and a shouted “Trick or treat!”

He gave her a quick peck. “Go grab us a couple slices and I’ll get us set up outside.”

“Deal,” she said, though she was reluctant to pull herself away from his arms. “You know, you’re my favorite deputy.”

Poe groaned. 

“Get ready, babe,” she said, stealing one last kiss. “We’ve got nothing but bad jokes tonight.”

She joined him a few minutes later on the porch, Bee giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes in the collar they’d found to turn her into the three-headed sheep from the movie.

“What did your mean mama do to you?” said Poe, earning a whack from Rey.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, girl,” said Rey, sneaking her a pepperoni. She wasn’t above bribes. “It’s only for a couple hours.”

The night was perfect, not too warm but not too cold, so they spent those hours out among Poe’s perfectly carved pumpkins on the porch, eating pizza and handing out candy to pirates and princesses and space rangers alike. And more than one little ghost or goblin recognized their costumes, shouting to their mom that it was Woody and Bo.

When a little boy who couldn’t be more than two came toddling up in a lion costume, Rey felt herself melt a little. 

“Come on, Leo,” urged his mother. “Say ‘trick or treat.’” 

“Trick-treat!” he said with as much gusto as he could muster, obviously already knowing the drill as he held out his little plastic pumpkin for her.

Rey gave him more than a handful. “Happy Halloween!”

His mom dropped a hand on his furry little head. “What do we say?”

Leo suddenly got shy, turning his head so he didn’t meet Rey’s eyes as he said, “Thank you,” before running off for the next house.

Rey’s gaze followed him all the way to her father’s house next door before she felt Poe’s eyes on her. She turned to find him watching her carefully. “What?”

Though she knew exactly what. They’d been talking about kids a lot lately now that the wedding was close, how many, how soon. 

“Nothing,” he replied, a little smirk playing across his lips. “I mean, we could start trying if you wanted. Get a head start.”

She looked over at Leo and his mom, the former now in deep conversation with her father about whatever was in his pumpkin. It did something to her, seeing her dad light up like that. With some difficulty, she dragged her attention back to Poe.

“As tempting as that sounds, I really don’t want to be pregnant for our wedding. Though as soon as the party’s over, all bets are off.”

“We try like right there in the coat room.”

“Exactly.” She laughed, leaning over so her head rested on his shoulder. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Poe took the opportunity to press his lips to hers, drawing a wolf whistle from next door.

“Hey lovebirds, it’s 8:05! And don’t forget to blow out those pumpkins! Don’t want to start a fire!” 

There were times Rey loved living next door to her father. This was not one of those.

“Thanks, Dad!” she shouted with a wave. “You going to Rose’s?”

“Of course! See you there!”

“See you there, Uncle Ben!” Poe shook his head, his next words only for Rey. “You ever think about getting a privacy fence?”

Rey’s head fell back in laughter.

“I heard that!”

Rose’s annual Halloween party was the hottest ticket in town for the over 21 set, held at the farm every year. Once the little ghosts and goblins went to bed, the real fun started.

Walking inside the main barn, Rey spotted the Sanderson sisters, two vampires, and even a creepily realistic murder victim. Now this was her type of shindig. 

Though even Poe seemed to be in the Halloween spirit, greeting people with a tip of his hat and a “Howdy partner.” Had she mentioned that she loved this man?

Witches brew and spiked apple cider were flowing, while what appeared to be an adult version of bobbing for apples that involved mini bottles of liquor took place in the far corner. Among the goodies on the table were caramel apples and pumpkin roll and more candy than Rey had ever seen in her life.

It felt like the whole town was here, Rey picking out the woman from the bakery, the diner owner, and at least three of the teachers from the high school despite their varying degrees of costume. In the far corner, her dad and Kes and Lando were holding court with the other old fogies (their words, not Rey’s), their costumes all looking like things that came out of attics or closets. Except Lando’s. She was pretty sure the cape was just normal attire.

“There she is!” called her dad, catching sight of them. He waved them over. “Wasn’t sure you two were going to make it, what with what I saw earlier on the porch.” He gave Rey a wink and a nudge.

“Daaaaaad,” she whined, instantly reverting back to fifteen as she covered her face with her hands. Mortified. 

“Oh come on, we all know I’m kidding.” He squeezed her shoulders. “I know how the grandkids get made.”

If it was even possible, Rey’s face went up by a few more degrees. “Not. Better.”

She heard Poe’s chuckled behind her. “Two words: Privacy. Fence.”

“Oh, ho ho,” added Lando, joining in on the fun. “That’s a big house you two have. You’ll have to get started right away if you want to fill it up. Take it from me, that’s the fun part.” He ended with a wink to Poe that had Rey wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

“Come now,” said Kes, saving her from her father’s clutches. “We all know who the cool grandpa is going to be. Let’s get this woman a drink before she spontaneously combusts.”

“Future grandfather of the year goes to Kes Dameron,” she said, finding it a little unbelievable that she was casually discussing her unborn children with all of her father’s friends. Hell, it had taken months for her to even bring it up to Poe and now it was general conversation fodder. Adulthood was weird. And she didn’t know how she felt about it.

She left Poe behind to be eaten alive by the fogies (it was every man for himself these days), letting Kes steer her towards one of the drinks tables.

Rey helped herself to some witches brew, which she was pretty sure was just slightly spiced red wine, taking a long, deep draft.

“Sorry about the teasing,” said Kes when she’d drained half the glass. “I thought you could use a way out of there.”

“Thank you for that by the way.” She tilted her head back and finished off the glass. Maybe some hard apple cider next… “I really do appreciate it.”

“They mean well, I’m sure.” Though Kes looked anything but sure about that. “But you don’t need to listen to them. You two take your time and figure it out. Just like you always do. Believe me, it’s not a race.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Kes.”

“You know, I think it might be about time to call me Dad. If that’s something you’re interested in.” 

She looked at the sincerity in his eyes, so damn similar to the man she loved. How lucky could one woman be to have people like this in her life? Her soon to be family, no less. 

There were tears in her eyes when she answered, “I’d like that very much.” Then, wanting to try it out, she added, “Dad.”

Kes’s smile went wide as he looked down at her, a few inches taller than Poe.

Speak of the devil, a hand came to rest on her shoulder. “What’s going on over here?” asked Poe, slowly realizing that something was up. “Wait a sec, what did I walk into? Dad’s not giving you a hard time, is he?”

Rey pressed a kiss into that soft, soft cheek. “Not at all.” She drained her glass for the second time in 5 minutes. “A refill, then we go mingle?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he answered, grabbing her cup with a kiss.

It was a full twenty minutes before they found the host and hostess, dressed to the nines in black and leather as Sandy and Danny from Grease.

“Ahhh,” screeched Rose when she caught sight of them. “You too look adorable!”

“And you look…” Rey trailed off, trying to best convey how Rose (and Finn, honestly) looked. She went the most direct route. “Hot.”

Rose smiled wide. Possibly a little tipsy already. “Listen, who knows how much longer I’m gonna be able to rock leather pants. Gotta get my kicks while I still can.”

“Wait, are you..?” 

“No, no, not yet. But we’re gonna start trying. Soon.” 

The look of pure joy on Rose’s face said it all. Rey found herself a little overcome. She pulled her friend into a crushing hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Enough about me,” said Rose, holding her at arm’s length. “You’re the one we should be talking about. T-minus two months. How are you feeling?”

“Is ready for this to be over an acceptable answer?” she joked, earning a swat in return. She looked a few feet away to where Finn and Poe were in deep conversation. Probably about something Sunshine related. As if he felt her eyes on him, Poe turned and caught her eye. Winked. She turned back to Rose, her grin making her cheeks ache. “Excited. The real answer is that I’m excited.”

This time it was Rose pulling her into the crushing hug, Rey’s bones practically grinding against each other from the strength. It was a while before Rose let her go. “Ok, ok, enough of the mushy stuff. This is my party, and I say that tonight we drink and dance and be spooky!”

“Mmm don’t have to tell me twice,” came Poe’s voice as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. So they had been listening. “She’s my favorite deputy.”

Finn burst out laughing, bringing Rose close. “Well she’s the one that I want.”

Rose rolled her eyes, but Rey could tell she was absolutely eating it up. “Ugh, you two.”

“You love us,” pointed out Finn, placing a soft kiss on Rose’s cheek.

“Ain’t that the truth.” She shook her head. “Anyway, we’ve got games in the back, the band should be going on any minute now, and the costume contest starts at 10 sharp. Oh, and drinks are along the far wall. And the back wall. And the other wall.”

“There’s not a lot of food here, is there?” Rey murmured to Poe. 

“Why do you think I ordered all that pizza? This is not my first rodeo.”

Rose was still going on, undeterred. “And I almost forgot! This year we’ve got a haunted house set up in the small barn!”

Rey and Poe exchanged a look before Poe answered, “Pass.” Luckily, the band chose that moment to strike up a rousing rendition of the Monster Mash, Poe extending a hand toward Rey. “I believe that’s our cue.”

She took his hand, and Poe proceeded to spin her out onto the dance floor, her handy staff laying somewhere abandoned as they cut a rug (as her father would say). Already a respectable step toward drunk, she pulled out all of her best white girl dance moves, the like of which hadn’t been seen since her college days. Poe was no slouch either, doing some combination line dance, wasted college girl moves that had Rey in absolute stitches. 

The drinks continued to flow, Rey at one point bowing out on the shots Finn was passing out. If she wasn’t careful, this could get ugly real fast. And anyway, one of them needed to keep their head.

Not that that stopped her from enjoying more of the cider. 

They lost the costume contest by a mile, and by midnight, the older crowd had left it to the kids, so to speak. Rey and Poe had been dancing ever closer for the last hour or so, the music and the booze and her general love of the holiday (and the man in front of her) getting her more than a little hot and bothered. 

She pressed herself against him as the music turned slow, their hips moving in tandem to the soft sway. Poe was quietly murmuring the words of the song to her, something about endless love, while they danced cheek to cheek. 

Before she quite knew what was happening, they were kissing, a full on, all tongues, make out in front of god and the town and all of their friends.

It was a long while before either of them pulled back, but when they did, Poe had a look on his face like her was up to something. He bit down on his bottom lip.

“Hey, Rey.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned over, whispering the next words directly into her ear. “There’s a snake in my pants.”

She threw her head back in uncontained laughter.

“I think you meant boot, babe.”

He pressed said pants a little more firmly into her thigh, Rey realizing quite quickly that he was getting it exactly right. “Nope. Pants.”

“Have I mentioned that you’re my favorite deputy?”

“Once or twice,” the grin on his face turned mischievous. “We should get an Uber.”

“We should definitely get an Uber.”

Things went quickly from there, from kissing in the back of an Uber to kissing on the front porch to kissing in the entryway while Bee did a combination happy and potty dance around them. 

“I’m gonna take care of her,” said Poe, pressing little kisses to her waiting lips. “Don’t start without me?”

“I make no promises, Sheriff.”

So when he came upstairs five minutes later to find her naked and splayed across the bed, one hand tucked between her thighs, she wasn’t breaking any.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and don't forget, you are cordially invited to A Wedding in Yavin, hitting the archive NYE!


End file.
